


Back and Forth

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonwoos fear of dogs halters his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back and Forth

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in a long distance relationship universe whatever thing okok I don't have any background plot for their relationship this is just a very very short drabble idea I had lol hope you think it's cute

  
"Hello," Mingyu answers his phone.

"We need to break up." Wonwoo greets back.

"Ah, g'morning, sunshine." Mingyu says off handedly, ignoring his senile boyfriend.

"Mingyu, listen to me–"

"Did you sleep good? Any dreams you wanna tell me about?" Mingyu continues.

"I need you to be serious right now." Wonwoo sterns.

"Yeah, alright– let me start off with, what the absolute _fuck_  are you talking about?" Mingyu questions, laughing slightly.

Wonwoo doesn't answer right away, taking time to sigh and put his words together. He says, "You didn't tell me you had a dog."

"…What,"

Wonwoos voice pitches. "Mingyu, I am terrified of dogs. Blood-curdling-screams terrified."

"Babe, you live across the country from my dog. What is bothering you about this? How'd you even figure out I had a dog?" Mingyu is holding back laughter now.

"You posted a picture with it on Snapchat, do you have memory loss?" Wonwoo chides. "I don't care, that's not what we should be talking about–just, listen, okay?"

"I–"

Wonwoo cuts Mingyu off to say, "I'm moving to Seoul."

"…Okay. I'm going to put my reaction on hold to ask, why would you break up with me… because of a dog... after moving to my city?" Mingyu asks slowly, confusion and adrenaline making his heart beat faster.

"So I never have to meet it." Wonwoo explains.

"I'm one of the reasons you're coming to Seoul." Mingyu points out, still confused.

"That's incorrect. I can't stand you." Wonwoo says with overwhelming monotone.

"Wonwoo, just," Mingyu laughs. "Are you serious? About moving here?"

"I literally just got done packing."

"I don't believe you. You're ridiculous." Mingyu shakes his head.

Wonwoo scoffs. "If I wasn't actually moving, why would I break up with you?"

Mingyu keeps giggling. "We're not breaking up,"

"Yes we are. That dog– what's her name? Maisy?"

"Daisy–"

" _Disgusting_. That dog murdering me is not worth our relationship." Wonwoo exaggerates. "I quit."

"You can't quit, this isn't a job–"

"I disagree–"

"I love you." Mingyu states, half trying to calm down Wonwoo, and half just because he wanted to. Wonwoo goes silent after it. "Wonwoo, babe, sunshine… _my prince_ –"

"Stop it," Wonwoo cuts in.

"Where are you gonna live?" Mingyu asks honestly.

"That's none of your business." Wonwoo keeps up the act.

"You are entirely my business,"

"That's quite unsettling coming from an ex," Wonwoo says with disgust.

"We are not breaking up." Mingyu says again. "Wonwoo, do you know how long it took me to find an apartment that allowed dogs?" Then it all settles in. "Wait–"

"What,"

Mingyu smiles. "You're gonna move in with me." He says knowingly.

"Why would I move in with my ex boyfriend, thats absurd–"

"Why didn't that click for me sooner! Of course you're freaking out, you're gonna have to live with a dog! We've been together for like a decade, why wouldn't you move in?" Mingyu rambles, the excitement coming on full force now.

"Mingyu, this is not funny, or the time for you to realize you are an idiot." Wonwoo says, still anxious about the dog.

"Ah, _I disagree_." Mingyu uses Wonwoos words. "And I'm not an idiot, this whole call just confused me immensely."

"I'm gonna have to live on the streets," Wonwoo decides.

"I'm gonna have to start cooking for two," Mingyu realizes.

"The portions you eat are enough for at least three people," Wonwoo says, getting excited about the move too and lightening up.

"Don't start bullying me right now," Mingyu says with a pout.

"What was your friends name thats allergic to dogs? The Chinese one?" Wonwoo asks suddenly. "Wait, isn't there two of them?"

"Jun and Minghao, yes. You can't live with them." Mingyu denies.

"And why not?"

"You are not welcome there."

"I think that should be up to them–"

"We're gonna have to get a bigger mattress," Mingyu says, his train of thought back on living with Wonwoo.

"Can you stop arranging our life together and talk about this dog situation for more than four seconds." Wonwoo tries.

Mingyu clicks his tongue. "There's nothing to talk about, you're gonna have to get use to her."

"Give me the Chinese boys' numbers." Wonwoo demands.

"Never," Mingyu denies again.

"Get rid of that dog."

"Never," he repeats.

"What are the cheapest apartment listings in Seoul?" Wonwoo asks, again stating that he's not going to live with Mingyu.

"One billion dollars."

"I hate you,"

 

**Author's Note:**

> at first I just wrote the dialogue bc that's all im confident in but decided that I should add a little bit of description sooooo sorry if its trash but thanks for reading my trash pls comment what you think to boost or denounce (rip) my ego, either is fine


End file.
